favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
HuPC24
An Energetic Splash! The Fascinating Night Pool! (元気スプラッシュ！魅惑のナイトプール！ Genki Supurasshu! Miwaku no Naito Pūru!?) is the twenty-forth episode of Hugtto! Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:July 15,2018 *Next:Episode 25 *Previous:Episode 23 *Opening:We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure *Ending:HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU Major Events *It is revealed that Papple and Daigan have both survived being purified, with the former becoming a talent agent. *Cure Macherie uses Machierie Pop'n and Cure Amour uses Amour Rock n' Roll for the first time. *We get to see Jeros' butlers out of her summoning animation for the first time. *Jeros is promoted to the General Manager of Cryasse Corporation. Synopsis After they hear about a night pool event which makes Hana very excited, she and the others go there, only to realize that it was just a reuse of old festival material. Hana is extermely shocked and the chief of the council wants the staff of Beauty Harry to design the pool. They go to HugMan the department store, and the Pretty Cure make the pool a lot more presentable for teens like her. Soon, the night pool opens and everyone has a great time there. Harry manages a popcorn stand there, attracting many young women to go there. Homare blushed when she saw this, but Chararit appears behind her to advertise for his Youtube channel which got 283 views in a day. Papple appears too, saying that both of them regained their memories but wouldn't attack them anymore. Seeing everyone having a blast at the pool puts a smile on Hana's face, but she remembers how George (President Cry) had nearly ended the world by stopping time. She had trusted him and even tried to protect him but her trust was broken, resulting in her falling into the pool trying to wash it all away. At the same time, Jeros, in a swimsuit, spotted two boys being called out for running near the pool and took their togepower. She doesn't immediately use this power. Emiru and Lulu decide to have a sudden show at the nightpool, which recieved a lot of applause. Then, Jeros attacks creating a beach ball Mou-Oshimaida. The monster covers the venue with togepowerer, but Emiru and Lulu in their civillian forms washes all the toge-powerer away (somehow). Then the Pretty Cure transform, resulting in a short fight where Cure Macherie and Cure Amour used Macherie Poppin and Amour Rock n' Roll for the first time. After that, Chararit and Papple tells Emiru and Lulu that they were running a talent agency and that they wanted them to be their first clients. Suddenly Daigan arrives at the nightpool too, and he thanks Saya wholeheartedly for saving him before. Then Hana decides to take a selfie which is spoiled by Chararit and Papple who overturn their floatie but the last shot seeing Hana having a smile on her face. Characters *Hana Nono/Cure Yell *Saya Yakushiji/Cure Ange *Homare Kagayaki/Cure Etoile *Lulu Amour/Cure Amour *Emiru Aisaki/Cure Macherie *Hugtan *Harriham Harry *Jeros *Dr. Traum *Bicine *JinJin & Takumi *Restore *Mou-Oshimaida *George Cry *Sumire Nono *Shintarou Nono *Kotori Nono *Chararit *Papple *Daigan *Junna Tokura *Aki Momoi *Fumito Senrai *Hinase Amano *Uchifuji *Yuka Inoue Trivia *The episode's airdate coincides with Emiru Aisaki's birthday. *Emiru and Lulu perform LOVE & LOVE during their show at the nightpool. Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode